


Matahari

by orphan_account



Series: Samskeyti [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia pikir, ia akan terus berpura-pura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> main character sih sebenarnya hiw. AMG forgive for my writing.

 

Perfeksionis sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Alfiandra Kusuma sejak lama, barangkali sejak pertama kali ia lahir ke dunia. Maka, bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh jika ia membuka-buka halaman dari dua proposal yang ditulisnya hingga pukul tiga dini hari tadi. Sebenarnya sudah diselesaikannya pukul dua namun tambahan waktu untuk mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan yang mungkin dia perbuat, dimulai dari jarak tabel, spasi, hingga posisi staples yang digunakan petugas fotokopi untuk menyatukan tiap lembaran kertasnya. Dia meyakini bahwa hal yang dilakukannya bukan merupakan gejala awal dari obsesif kompulsif disorder tapi Rengga tidak berpikir demikian.

Temannya selama tiga tahun dari SMA itu masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di bibir pintu dan menatap ke arah Alfi sembari geleng-geleng kepala di lima menit terakhir. Alfi mengintipnya dari balik punggung, dia mendesis, “Cepetan! Laper nih gue!” lalu dia berdecak.

Agaknya dia belum belajar mengenali watak juga kebiasaan yang Alfi lakukan terlebih lagi untuk urusan proposal yang begitu penting. Alfi terpaksa melewatkan empat halaman terakhir—yang sebenarnya hanya sekumpulan tabel-tabel dan bubuhan tanda tangan dari Sri dan Zul selaku pimpinan produksi dan sutradara. Alfi membuat doa kecil: semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

“Iya, ini juga udah kok,” balas Alfi sambil menyelempangkan tas. “Ini tuh penting tahu, kalo dananya enggak cair kita juga yang repot.”

“Ya paling nyari sponsor tambahan, Fi.”

“Lu kata gampang. Enggak liat muka gue udah kayak kanebo kering karena kebanyakan ditolak sama pihak sponsor?”

Rengga merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara tanpa rasa malu sekalipun kami berjalan di koridor ruang departemen. “Ya ... menurut gue sih gampang, ‘kan kita beda jurusan dan ini tugas lu, Fi. Udah baik banget lho gue ngasih izin kalian pake lukisan sama patung-patung punya kita,” kita yang dimaksudkannya adalah departemen seni rupa.

“Tai lu,”

“Ah, kayak lu enggak tai aja.”

“Udah deh mau makan di mana nih jadinya?”

“Pasca aja.” Rengga membelokkan arahnya menuju gerbang belakang fakultas. “Lagian, udah tau mau makan sempet bahas tai,”

Alfi hanya mengembuskan napas dengan keras, sengaja agar Rengga mendengarnya. Sambil mengerutkan kening dengan skeptis, Rengga mengorek telinga kirinya dengan kelingking. “Heh kampret, jorok banget lu!”

Rengga seperti menahan keinginannya untuk memutar arah dan menerkam tenggorokan Alfi, ia tak suka jika orang mengatainya jorok sekalipun teman akrabnya. Tapi Alfi tidak bisa mentolerir kejorokan, berantakan masih lebih baik. Alfi tidak benar-benar menjadi sahabat ideal seperti yang ada dalam cerita-cerita dongeng, kenyataannya ada banyak hal yang tidak disukainya dari Rengga. Bukan menyoal kejorokannya tapi pandangannya yang sempit terhadap dunialah yang paling membuatnya tak tahan. Terlalu menggampangkan urusan sedang Alfi lebih suka segalanya berjalan dengan rumit.

Daun-daun dari pohon yang tumbuh di sisi gedung fakultas mulai berjatuhan tertiup angin. Awan kelabu berarak di langit, hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

“Alfi! Rengga!” Sri hadir bagai sekelebat bayang-bayang yang muncul tanpa peringatan. Alfi baru sadar bahwa dia tengah duduk di salahsatu bangku tepi lapangan parkir, sendirian. “Kalian mau ke mana?” suaranya memang melengking dan jarak bisa memperparah efeknya ketika sampai di telinga.

“Makan,” jawab Rengga singkat.

“Ikut! Ikut!” Sri mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, dua kaki melompat-lompat di atas jalanan yang becek.

“Boleh aja sih. Sekalian ada yang mau kita omongin juga,”

“Haduh, jangan bilang soal sponsor...”

Kami mulai berjalan bersama ke kantin, “Ya kalau ngobrol sama kita _mah_ emang soal apa lagi?”

“Bisa botak kepala gue cuma karena matakuliah ini doang,” Sri menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari tangan lalu menariknya ke belakang. Kompleksi wajahnya kian buruk dari hari ke hari.

“Eh, Fi, tadi lu bilang ‘kita’. Sori sori aja nih, gue bukan tim pemburu sponsor,” dua tangan Rengga diangkat setinggi dada. “Lu aja sendiri ya, _bro,”_

“Tuh ‘kan lu kayak tai,”

“Heh, kenapa jadi bahas tai kalian _teh_?”

“Alfi tuh, mainannya tai, Ci,”

“ _Gandeng, anjing.”_

“Sensitif _pisan maneh_ , kayak _testpack_.”

Alfi bisa saja memukul belakang kepalanya dengan tas jika itu tidak akan masuk dalam tindakan kriminal. Tapi, lupakan. Mereka memang terjebak dalam situasi yang cukup menyebalkan—atau setidaknya, hanya Alfi yang merasa demikian—lapar, kekurangan dana, konsep yang berantakan, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan dan kuliah semantik dimulai kurang dari satu jam lagi. Alfi pun tidak akan melupakan materi presentasi yang belum sampai sekarang masih menghantuinya. Namun, tatkala ia menoleh dan melirik Sri dan Rengga yang menuruni ceruk anak tangga satu per satu dengan tenang, ia berpikir: Bagaimana mungkin?

Kantin pascasarjana selalu penuh di jam makan siang, pukul dua belas adalah puncaknya. Sulit untuk menemukan kursi kosong atau ruang yang cukup untuk duduk bersila di area lesehan, melihat banyak orang bersuliweran saja sudah membuat pusing. Mungkin hari ini mereka akan makan di kelas beralaskan kertas atau duduk di tangga masjid.

Alfi dan kedua temannya memasuki sebuah warung—yah, kau bisa menganggapnya begitu—dan mengambil sebuah piring melamin. Tisu gulung yang biasa ditemukannya di toilet akan berjejer secara acak di atas meja samping kompor, ia menggunakannya untuk mengesat permukaan piring yang masih basah. Sri mengambil dua centong nasi untuk piringnya sedang Alfi dan Rengga hanya mengambil satu.

“Bu, sambelnya mana?” Alfi berseru.

Wanita dengan kerudung se-leher itu balas teriak. “Habis _A,_ belum bikin lagi,”

“Yah ... _cengek_ deh, ada enggak bu? Enggak bisa banget kalo enggak pedes _teh_ ,”

“Ambil aja _A,_ deket kerupuk di atas tuh,”

Mendongak, lalu mengambil empat buah dan ditaruhnya di sisi kiri piring. Rengga tertawa menyeringai. “Cabe-cabean,”

“Jangan mulai deh,”

“Bercanda doang.”

“Udah jalan cepet, ngalangin orang lewat,”

Mereka menempati sebuah meja di sudut ruangan yang hanya menyediakan dua kursi kosong, Rengga mengalah dan mencari kursi lain. Sri duduk di hadapan Alfi dengan wajah lelah yang bisa terlihat dari kumalnya ekspresi yang ia pakai. Di semester empat, mereka memang berbagi kegilaan yang sama. Jika saraf bisa mengeluarkan suara, tentu saraf Alfi sudah berdenting-denting seperti sendok yang dimainkan Sri di atas piringnya.

“Fi, ajuan dana ke pihak wardah gimana?” Sri membuka topik obrolan yang sebenarnya selalu ingin Alfi hindari.

“Diterima tapi pake syarat, biasalah,”

Sri mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat, “Syarat gimana? Mereka mau ngasih duit?”

“Enggak,”

“Lah?”

“Barternya pake produk.” Jawabnya sembari celingukan mencari Rengga yang seperti menghilang begitu saja. “Menurut gue sih _worth_ aja, Ci. Jadi, tim _make up_ enggak harus repot nyari. “

“Ya udah, setujuin aja!”

Alfi yakin ucapannya kali ini akan membuat cengiran di wajahnya luntur. “Mereka minta kita bikin seminar,”

“Hah?” tidak ada adegan dramatis seperti sendok garpu yang lepas dari tangannya hanya saja dia memang sangat kaget. “Gila! Kita lagi seret masa harus bikin acara! Tolak aja!”

“Enggak harus seminar sampe nyewa auditorium B sih, di kelas juga enggak apa-apa. _Beauty class_ gitu deh,”

“Pesertanya tetep bayar ‘kan?”

“Iya sih, nanti dikasih satu _pouch_ alat-alat _make up_ ,”

“Tiap pesertanya?”

“Kagak. Kitanya.”

“Gila ah! Enggak deh, satu _pouch_ paling isinya Cuma _foundation_ sama bedak doang, mana cukup. Kita butuh seenggaknya dua sampai tiga botol _foundation_ mengingat jumlah aktornya banyak, belom lagi nanti si ... siapa sih yang jadi ketua tim _make up_?”

“Elsa,”

“Nah iya, si Elsa ikut nongol biar cuma dua menit, masa dia kagak didempul,”

“Bah, bahasa lo dempulan, Ci,” Alfi tergelak.

“Ya apa lah, kalo pihak surat kabar yang dinego sama Nunung gimana?”

Nunung—dipetik dari Nungki, seorang laki-laki—adalah teman sekelas mereka yang juga bertugas mengumpulkan sponsor sebanyak-banyaknya. Alfi dan Nungki jarang bekerja bersama, karena memang dia pun lebih nyaman bekerja sendirian. Membuat proposal dan menjelajahi tiap kolom di surat kabar untuk mendapatkan peluang adalah kegiatan mereka dalam dua minggu terakhir.

“Kemaren sih dia ngasih tahu kalo pihak surat kabar nasional nolak,”

“Iyalah, dikata acara kita sekelas pasar seni ITB apa. Mana cuma acara kelas doang,” sembur Sri. Ia menggaruk kepalanya asal-asalan, “Gue bilang juga ngajuin ke surat kabar lokal aja, buat _media partner_ masa cuman ngandelin radio kampus. Ya apa kabar aja,”

“Ya ... gimana dong, namanya juga ekspektasi,”

“Gibah mulu lu pada,” Rengga sekonyong-konyong menaruh sebuah kursi di sebelah Sri dan mulai membuka bungkusan kerupuk setelah dia duduk. “Kalo menurut gue, _media partner_ yang ngeliput kita tuh enggak butuh-butuh amat kali, lebih penting kayak sponsor yang ngasih duit,”

“Kita? Ini ‘kan acara jurusan gue, Ga.” Alfi mengerling lalu mengambil satu kerupuk dari bungkusan yang dibuka Rengga. Laki-laki itu kemudian memutar bola mata dan berdecak.

“Dendam nyi pelet banget idup lu tuh, Fi.”

Alfi hanya tersenyum tipis. “Yah, gue setuju sama lu sih. Lagipula ini ‘kan matakuliah, Ci, bukan teater jurusan atau teater kampus, cuman sekali seumur hidup jadi enggak bakal ngaruh.”

“Kecuali kalo lu mau ngulang tahun depan sama anak 2013, Ci,”

“Anaknya _teh_ suka minta ditabok,”

“Tapi, serius lagi Ci. Lu mikir terlalu jauh, yang deket-deket aja kenapa,” kata Alfi.

Mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut sahabatnya, Rengga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. “Lu bilang mikir tuh jangan deket-deket, udah ada yang jauh tetep dikatain.”

“Kan gue bilang sesuaikan sama konteks, Ga.”

“Ah gue cuma ngerti koteks.”

“Ssh. Kalian kalau pacaran enggak pernah kenal tempat,” Sri menyela, setelahnya mengirimkan kekehan kecil ke telinga mereka.

“Anjing, ya enggaklah. Kalaupun misalnya gue homo, gue pilih-pilih kali.”

Rengga mendelik, “Bro, coba itung mantan lu ada berapa dan mantan gue ada berapa?”

“Mana gue tahu, lagian ngapain gue ngitung jumlah mantan lu?”

“Lu pacaran sekalinya waktu SMA ‘njir, itu juga cuma tahan berapa lama,”

“ _Cieee,_ lu kok inget banget? Perhatian banget sama gue? Mau gue perhatiin balik enggak?” Alfi menyilangkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring, kemudian dia sisihkan ke samping kiri.

“Makasih, gue udah punya cewek. Maaf ya, mblo,”

Alfi tak berniat memperpanjang obrolan kosong itu, begitu pun Rengga. Mereka tidak berencana membawa atmosfer menyenangkan di tengah-tengah duka yang dikandung Sri dalam pikirannya. Gadis dengan kulit sewarna mahoni itu baru kehilangan kekasihnya dua minggu lalu dan Alfi pikir, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sama sekali.

Maka, ketika Sri melirik jam digitalnya, Alfi dan Rengga tahu ketiganya harus mulai beranjak tanpa diberi komando. Alfi bukanlah orang yang gampang terbawa emosi—tidak dalam kemarahan, kesedihan, pun kebahagiaan—ia pandai menyeleksi, begitu yang ia pikirkan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak berpura-pura, tapi ia tahu apa yang harus diperbuat dan raut wajah mana yang harus dipasangnya ketika berhadapan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia mungkin saja mengidap obsesif kompulsif disorder seperti yang didakwakan oleh Rengga, tapi ia masih dapat mengontrol emosi.

Sri meruyak _tote bag_ nya dan mengambil sehelai tisu. Diusapkannya kertas itu ke sudut-sudut mata lalu ujung hidung yang beringus, ia tidak sedang influenza. Gadis itu jadi gampang menangis sejak ditinggal mati kekasihnya. Kasualitas yang membuat geger surat kabar bahkan seisi universitas. Rasanya seperti dicambuk dengan cemeti kuda karena kematian itu seolah membuka jalan bagi kesedihan-kesedihan untuk hinggap di dalam dirinya.

Alfi membaca gurat kesedihan itu lewat lekuk kelopak matanya yang semakin cekung, “Ci, lu oke?” adalah pertanyaan konyol, Rengga menyikutnya cukup keras. “Lu kurusan ih, _life goal_ tuh,”

“Belum oke, tapi nanti juga oke. Oke?” ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Alfi, tersenyum. “Lu fokus ke sponsor aja, jangan ke gue,”

Alfi mengerang seraya menutup matanya dengan lengan. “Ya Tuhan, ujung-ujungnya ke situ lagi,”

 

-

Alfi sengaja menggeser posisi duduknya di kursi lobi tatkala seorang perempuan dengan jilbab yang menjuntai hingga lutut berjalan menghampirinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa namun minta dibagi ruang. Alfi selalu belajar menjadi orang yang baik dan ideal bagi semua orang; kendati pada hakikatnya selalu ada yang namanya benci dan suka, Alfi harap rasa benci yang ditimbulkan orang terhadapnya berasal dari iri dan bukan perilakunya sendiri. Itu membuatnya terlihat semakin baik, malah. Ia belajar untuk tidak membeda-bedakan—secara eksplisit—orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, namun jika mereka merugikan, maka Alfi akan mengambil satu langkah mundur dan membuat garis aman sendiri.

Gadis di sampingnya tak banyak bicara, sama seperti gadis-gadis yang dilabeli ‘akhwat’ pada umumnya. Mereka jarang bicara dan lebih sering tersenyum. Maka, Alfi pun tidak ingin basa-basi. Sebenarnya di dunia ini jarang sekali orang yang gemar basa-basi terhadap orang asing, dan sedikit pula dari mereka yang menerima balasan menyenangkan karena kadang, terlalu mengakrabkan diri bisa jadi dianggap memiliki maksud-maksud tertentu; dicurigai; dituduh yang macam-macam. Laki-laki itu menganggap hal tersebut sebagai perubahan sosial, masyarakat jadi lebih waspada alih-alih menyebutnya perilaku buruk.

Ia bersandar pada kursi berkaki besi sembari menonton siaran berita membosankan yang diputar di televisi yang ditempel nyaris mentok langit-langit. Kasus jaksa Agung Prasetyo. Televisi menayangkan hal yang sama dari minggu-minggu kemarin dan itu membosankan. Yang diberitakan menyoal itu-itu saja, cuplikan video yang dihadirkan pun tak jauh beda. Gambar jaksa yang terus-terusan melakukan _hedging_ ketika diwawancara, pasti penasihat yang memberikannya jawaban-jawaban itu orang cerdas. Ia jadi pandai berkelit, tapi sekuat apapun alasannya, masyarakat tetap melabelinya maling. Alfi sendiri yakin, masyarakat umum hanya menyebutnya koruptor karena televisi bilang begitu, selebihnya mereka tidak tahu dan tidak ambil pusing.

Kritis pada topik pemberitaan bukan karena dia mengambil peminatan jurnalistik—kenyataannya, dia masih belum mengerti apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Selama sembilan belas tahun pertama kehidupannya, Alfi dilibatkan pada situasi yang membuatnya harus akrab dengan banyak orang, mengorek informasi, bahkan sedikit memaksa. Jurnalis merupakan pekerjaan yang sulit, kau harus pandai-pandai menggunakan topeng di wajahmu agar identitas dan status pekerjaanmu tak terancam. Ah, dia belum menjadi jurnalis, tidak juga bercita-cita seperti itu. Hanya bagian dari rutinitas kuliah.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Rengga muncul dari lorong departemennya membawa segulung kain kanvas di tangan. Laki-laki dengan rambut kribo itu menghampirinya, memberinya senyum meremehkan seperti biasa.

“Lu ngapain?” tanyanya.

“Nongkrong,” balas Alfi tanpa menatap wajahnya.

“Mapres nongkrongnya di lobi, cinta banget ya sama fakultas?”

“Berisik lu ah, lu sendiri mau ke mana?”

“Gudang.” Lalu dia nyengir lebar, “Habis itu ketemu cewek gue,”

Gadis di samping Alfi nampak risih. Alfi sengaja berdiri lalu menggiring Rengga keluar fakultas. “Ara udah balik dari india?”

“Thailand, nyet.”

“Ya itu lah,”

“Udah, dua hari yang lalu sih tapi gue sibuk ngurusin ekshibisi jadi baru sempet gue tengok hari ini. Lu kagak ada kelas?”

“Dosennya enggak masuk, gue lagi nunggu laporan yang udah diserahin ke rektorat kemaren,”

“Nunggu mulu, enggak capek, mas?’

Alfi meninju bahu kirinya pelan, “Udah pergi sana.”

“Eh _by the way_ selamat ya,”

Alfi menjengitkan alis, “Buat?”

“Bukannya lu lolos _interview_ buat magang di stasiun TV itu?”

“Siapa?”

“Yang nanya?”

“Gue serius, siapa yang menang?”

“Elu, kampret. Belom ngecek papan informasi sama _e-mail_ sendiri ya?”

Alfi sebelumnya hanya melongo dan mengira hal tersebut hanya guyonan Rengga yang lainnya namun ketika ia membuka surel di ponsel, ia mengerjap.

 

`Kepada Yth.`  
`Alfiandra Kusuma`

`Terimakasih sudah memilih kami.`  
`Sekaitan dengan lamaran yang Anda kirimkan dan wawancara yang sudah dilakukan sebelumnya, maka, kami mengucapkan selamat bergabung dengan tim kerja kami. Anda akan menjalani masa kerja terhitung tanggal 14 Maret 2014 – 14 Oktober 2014. Adapun hal-hal yang perlu Anda tuntaskan sebelum masa kerja dimulai, yakni sebagai berikut:`

 

  * `Melengkapi lampiran CV`


  * `Membuat kartu pengenal di gedung A, lt. 4A`



`Harap tuntaskan sebelum tanggal 10 Maret 2014.`

`Demikian informasi yang bisa kami berikan, apabila ada kebutuhan atau informasi lain mengenai program magang ini, silakan menghubungi kami kembali di jam kerja.`

 

`Best Regards,`

`Henry Oktavianus R.`

 

Kontan bibir Alfi mengembang, tapi Rengga mengharapkan respon yang lebih ‘meledak’ lagi, jika ia harus jujur. Alfi merasa senang; bangga; dan lebih superior ketimbang kawan-kawannya yang lain kendati pekerjaan itu bukanlah hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Usianya sembilan belas tahun dan dia masih belum tahu apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencapai cita-cita dan oh, dia bahkan belum punya cita-cita yang pasti. Ketika kecil, ia mengatakan ingin menjadi pilot atau ABRI, pokoknya pekerjaan yang memiliki seragam gagah juga berbagai lencana menempel di pundak. Bertambahnya usia, keinginannya makin tak tentu arah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Rengga menepuk pundaknya, “Reaksi? Komentar? Halo?”

“Gue seneng, jadi bisa dapet duit tambahan buat beli komik baru,”

Terdengar desah napas dari teman di sebelahnya. “Kalo lu emang enggak pengin-pengin amat ikutan, ya jangan.” Rengga mengedikkan sebelah bahu sebelum menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju lapangan parkir.

“Kenapa?”

Rengga menoleh, menatap wajahnya dari balik tas ransel. “Karena lu pasti lolos dan itu artinya, secara enggak langsung lu ngambil kesempatan orang yang kepengin banget dapet kesempatan itu. _In my opinion_ sih. Udah ya, gue cabut dulu.”

Kata-kata itu seperti menggantung di udara dan sulit lenyap. Kalau tak salah, sewaktu pendaftaran SNMPTN dua tahun lalu pun begitu. Rengga menanyakan apakah ia benar-benar yakin dengan mengambil sastra sementara nilai-nilainya mencukupi untuk masuk jurusan lain, akuntansi sekali pun. Kalau hanya main-main lebih baik tidak usah. Saat itu, Alfi juga lupa alasan pastinya tapi toh, ujung-ujungnya dia ambil dan masuk jurusan sastra Indonesia juga. Naga-naganya malam ini ia akan merenungi ucapan Rengga sebelum mengabarkan berita itu pada ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

-

 

Lagi-lagi selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, Alfi mengalami fase di mana dia harus beradaptasi. Gedung berita yang ia datangi tak jauh dari kampusnya, lima belas menit naik motor jika tidak sedang macet atau kekurangan bensin. Ketika ia mendorong pintu kaca itu, aroma pinus menyeruak. Seorang gadis di meja resepsionis dengan rambut pendek sebahu gaya masa kini menyambutnya hanya dengan tatapan, bibirnya tidak memberi senyum atau apa lah. Alfi tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepala, lalu menggumamkan hai dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

“Permisi, mbak. Saya salah satu staf magang buat periode maret sampai oktober,”

Perempuan itu melamat bibirnya sebelum membalas, “Nama?”

“Alfi. Alfiandra Kusuma, ada enggak ya?” dia sedikit melongokkan kepala ke kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja resepsionis.

“Kamu ngerasa diterima kerja di sini enggak?”

“Iya, mbak.”

“Ya udah, berarti ada.”

Alfi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, “Mau masuk divisi mana?”

“Emang saya yang tentuin ya mbak?”

“Iya, nanti mas diwawancara sama partner kerjanya gitu. Jadi asisten ‘kan?” Alfi mengangguk, “Kalau mau masuk peliputan lapangan bisa, editorial bisa, terserah aja.”

“Kalau misal ... partnernya enggak mau kerja sama saya gimana mbak?”

“Ya, pulang.” Gadis itu tersenyum, sedikit sinis.

“Jadi, emang enggak pasti gitu?”

 

“Astri, materi buat dikirim ke pusat udah dikasih ke Hadi?” seorang laki-laki bersuara cukup keras, menutup pertanyaannya. “Jangan sampai telat lho, nanti saya yang kena semprot dari bu Mondang,”

“Bawel ah,” gadis itu merogoh saku roknya, mengeluarkan sebuah _flash disk_ , “Nih kasih sendiri.”

“Tuh ‘kan, oke, _thanks_ ya.” Lelaki itu mengacungkan _flashdisk_ nya ke udara dan tersenyum. Alfi juga mendapatkan senyumannya.

“Eh, Wi!”

“Hm?”

“Ini Alfi, dia yang mau magang tapi masih bingung di divisi mana, bawa gih,”

“Oh gitu?” tatapan mereka bersirobok; Alfi dengan raut linglung; laki-laki asing itu dengan senyum menawannya.

“Aku, er, saya—“

“Alfi ya? Oke, kamu bisa ikut saya,” Suaranya mendekat.

Alfi menurut seperti anak kecil yang diperintah ibunya untuk menghadap dokter gigi. Ia mengikuti lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangan di lantai dua paling pojok. Ukuran ruangan itu sekitar empat kali empat meter dengan berbagai pajangan bernuansa pantai menempel di dinding juga meja kerjanya. Alfi menilik ke arahnya, laki-laki ini tinggi sekali. Jika dia menaiki Damri—bus lokal di bandung—pasti ia akan terbentur selongsong besi yang biasa dijadikan pegangan ketika berdiri di dalam bus.

Alfi berjungkat-jungkit dengan tumit sedang ‘calon partnernya’ mengotak-atik komputer di atas meja. Manik matanya yang berwarna entah cokelat entah hitam terarah ke layar seukuran lima belas inci, memajang ekspresi bimbang. Bibirnya kadang mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak dapat didengar, dia bicara sendiri. Dari gelagatnya, Alfi bisa menerka usia pria ini; mungkin menuju tiga puluh, belum menikah.

Ia bisa saja memandangi wajahnya terus-terusan kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak sekonyong-konyong mengangkat wajah dan menyerukan namanya, “Enggak pegel?”

Alfi tercekat, “Eh—“

“Duduk,” dia menunjuk kursi dengan dagunya.

Alfi menurut, ditariknya kursi beroda yang ada di dekat meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan ‘calon partner’nya. Dia tak diacuhkan, laki-laki itu kini tengah terpejam dengan perasaan gusar. Jemari panjangnya bertautan satu sama lain penuh tekanan. Dua menit lewat setelah kesenyapan itu, dia bergerak; membetulkan posisi duduknya dan melepas karet berwarna hitamyang mengikat rambutnya. Surai arang itu panjang terurai bak mayang, padahal ia lelaki. Sesaat Alfi kembali tercekat, ia tidak memerhatikan gulungan rambut itu sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya kembali menegang dan dadanya bergolak oleh perasaan yang tak terkatakan.

“Sori, tadi ada masalah sedikit,” dia menyugar rambutnya dengan jari tangan lalu kembali mengikatnya, kali ini dengan ikatan lebih sederhana.

Alfi akan menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak bermasalah dengan pengabaian yang dilakukan lelaki ini beberapa menit lalu kendati hatinya benar-benar dongkol. “Enggak apa-apa, mas—“

“Saya bukan orang Jawa, sori.” Dia memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Alfi mengulum senyum, diam-diam menjilat gigi depan dengan lidah; khawatir akan noda nikotin yang semakin buruk dari hari ke hari karena dia belum sempat membeli pasta gigi khusus perokok. Belum lagi ia pencandu kopi. “Maaf, er—“

“Saya Rawi.” Katanya tanpa mengulurkan tangan.

“Alfi—“

“Saya tahu. ‘Kan tadi Astri udah bilang,”

Sesungguhnya dia tak terlalu tampan. Wajahnya juga tak menyolok meski tulang hidungnya memang tinggi. Warna kulitnya merupakan jejak matahari—cokelat matang. Pakaian yang dikenakannya hanya kaus abu berlengan pendek dan celana yang pendek pula, selutut kira-kira. Rambutnya yang tadi diurai kini nampak kusut menyisakan jejak ranjang. Walau begitu tiap kali Alfi melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia merasa kelopak matanya lengket, macet, enggan berkedip. Lelaki itu tipenya.

Setiap orang pastinya memiliki tipe idamannya masing-masing. Barangkali ada yang menyukai lelaki berambut pendek atau tak berambut sama sekali. Menyukai yang berkumis atau yang berkulit putih seperti orang Asia timur. Pun Alfi meskipun dia seorang lelaki juga, kadang dia bisa menghabiskan jam-jam makan siangnya di sebuah kafe—yang sesungguhnya tidak menghidangkan makanan lezat—hanya karena dia menyukai bentuk mata seorang pelayannya. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya memang biseksual dan akan tetap seperti itu sampai kapanpun. Kadang, menyukai seseorang tidak harus memedulikan jenis kelamin atau sudah kenalkah kita dengan mereka.

Alfi menganggapnya sebagai salahsatu tindakan bersyukur akan ciptaan Tuhan. Apresiasi.

“Udah ada pengalaman kerja sebelumnya?” tanya Rawi, tiba-tiba lagi.

“Belum ada—pak. Ini kali pertama saya ngelamar buat magang,”

Agaknya dia ingin mengoreksi perkataan Alfi yang telah menyebutnya ‘bapak’ tapi diurungkan, “Oh. Motivasi kamu?”

“Nambah pengalaman, pak. Saya ambil peminatan jurnalistik soalnya,”

“ _Honest answer, please_?” ia mengatakannya sambil mengetik sesuatu di komputer.

Alfi membiarkan mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. “ _I answered your question honestly,”_

 _“No, you’re not, or well I’ll make it easy ... another reason?_ Karena kamu enggak terlihat _excited”_

Jika yang mengatakannya adalah Rengga, Alfi bisa mengerti. Sebab laki-laki itu telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun tapi Rawi? Bahkan belum ada satu jam mereka berbincang dan Rawi tidak benar-benar memerhatikannya lantas, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendakwa Alfi soal jujur tidaknya perkataan yang dia lontarkan.

“Er,”

“Jawaban kamu enggak bakal bikin kamu batal magang di sini kok, Fi.” Intonasinya terkesan akrab sekalipun sedikit mengintimidasi. “Karena kamu udah diterima, jadi suka enggak suka saya enggak bakal nyuruh kamu pulang,”

Perkataan Rawi dipungkasnya dengan tawa, “Suka enggak suka?”

Rawi mengangkat alis, “Kenapa?”

“Beberapa menit lalu saya ngerasa diintimidasi sama bapak, barusan kok kayak kebalik.” Alfi bahkan tak peduli jika ia berlaku tidak sopan. Sekali seumur hidup, ia akan membuka topengnya setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit di depan lelaki ini. Lagipula, mereka tidak akan saling mengenal dalam waktu yang lama, sepertinya.

“Enggak begitu kok,” timpal Rawi lalu tersenyum. “Kamu tahu enggak, saya ini dari divisi apa?”

Alfi memutar matanya; mencari jawaban di dalam ruangan. Ornamen, potongan berita, apa saja. “Vakansi?”

“Peliputan lapangan. Khusus kasus-kasus kriminal,” _well_ , berarti lukisan pantai kuta itu tidak ada hubungannya.

“Wow.”

“Sebenarnya enggak keren sama sekali.” Alfi mengerjap. “Saya tahu kamu berpikir ini keren padahal enggak lho,” tubuh lencir itu condong ke depan, mengambil selembar kertas memo di dekat lengan Alfi. Parfumnya beraroma kopi, seperti robusta. Alfi bisa-bisa kecanduan, dia adalah _coffee ghost_ sejati. “Kriminal beda tipis dengan politik, tapi, tentu aja saya enggak bakal nyuruh kamu terlibat dalam kasus-kasus politik. Terlalu bahaya.”

“Tapi, politik dan kriminal menurut saya beda ... pak,” dia lupa dengan siapa dia berbicara, jadi Alfi memperkecil suaranya di akhir kalimat.

“Kasus politik belakangan ini tentang apa?”

“Korupsi.”

“Dan itu merupakan tindakan?”

“Kriminal,”

“ _You got the point_. Lagipula kita ini cabang, dan kasus korupsi kebanyakan ada di Jakarta. Jadi, itu urusan orang pusat.” Apakah secara tidak langsung dia menyatakan bahwa dia tidak layak untukmenyelidiki kasus-kasus besar? “Saya enggak mau repot. Gajinya sama kok, risikonya jauh beda,” dia tertawa kecil, memberikan perbaikan bahwa dia tidak bermaksud merendahkan harganya sendiri.

“Oh.” Hanya itu yang bisa Alfi katakan, untuk sekarang ini.

“Kamu tahu kasus begal yang di daerah Kopo itu enggak?”

“Kasus begal banyak pak,”

“Ini data-data kecilnya,” Rawi memberikan lembaran memo tadi padanya. “Kamu pake motor ‘kan?”

“Pake pak, terus saya ngapain?”

“Pergi ke alamat ini, dia korban begalnya. Kamu wawancara, tanya-tanya aja kronologisnya kayak gimana, lalu balik lagi ke sini sebelum jam ...” Rawi melirik arlojinya, “jam lima sore,”

“Tapi, pak, kasus begal itu ‘kan udah umum banget. Yang lain juga mungkin udah ada infonya,”

“Jam lima ya, Alfi,” Rawi tersenyum lagi.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Pernah sekali ia mendengar cerita soal daerah yang bernama Kopo dari teman dan kakak tingkatnya.

> “Kopo tuh ibaratnya Detroit kalo di Amrik,”
> 
> “Enggak, Camden kalo menurut gue!”
> 
> “Intinya, parah banget. Hidup di Kopo tuh keras, men!”

 

Semula, ia pikir semua ucapan itu hanya guyonan belaka tapi hari ini dia siap untuk menarik kata-katanya sendiri. Ia belum bergerak dari tempatnya berhenti tadi selama setengah jam, mungkin lebih. Alfi sudah menghabiskan kira-kira sepuluh judul lagu; satu lagu berdurasi tiga sampai lima menit. Kakinya pegal menahan beban motor sedang klakson sahut-menyahut seolah-olah tengah berorasi. Di depannya, lanskap kota bergelombang; terbakar sengat matahari.

Sesekali ia memijit klaksonnya, hitung-hitung menghilangkan bosan namun hal itu tidak akan membuat laju kendaraan sekonyong-konyong menjadi cepat. Ia mematikan mesin motornya lalu melepas helm, posisi tubuh masih ada di atas motor. Dengan punggung tangan, ia menyeka bulir keringat yang mulai keluar dari keningnya. Tangannya kemudian mengibas-ibas, mencoba mendatangkan angin di antara kepulan asap knalpot.

“Gila, pulang-pulang jadi dendeng gue,” ujarnya. Ia merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari nomor telepon Rengga. Baterai ponselnya yang sekarat membuatnya redup, ia harus menudungkan tangannya di atas layar dan menggeser layarnya ke bawah. “Halo? Ga?”

“Kenapa, nyet?” Rengga menyahut, latar belakang suaranya terdengar tenang.

“Ini gue lagi di Kopo—“

“Ngapain lu di situ?”

“Liputan,”

“Ciee yang magang, jadi diseriusin nih?”

“Berisik lu, kaleng. Eh, coba lu cek di twitter dong ini Kopo macet kenapa?”

“Bah, buka sendiri aja. Ini gue lagi sama Ara,”

“Bentaran doang, ini baterai gue sekarat jadi data selulernya enggak gue aktifin.”

“Ngecek di mana?”

“Twitter.”

“Maksud gue akunnya,”

“Info bandung aja,”

“Emang Kopo masih Bandung ya?”

“Mana gue tahu, ‘njing! Udah ah, lu cari gih,”

Alfi menutup telepon dan menutupi wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan kedua tangannya. Selang beberapa menit, ia bisa menyalakan motornya dan maju beberapa meter lalu kembali menunggu. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya lalu menanti kabar dari Rengga meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu, setelah Rengga menginformasikan penyebab kemacetan yang ia alami lantas, ia mau apa? Memutar arah dan kembali ke tempatnya bekerja dengan menanggung malu pun tak mungkin. Nyaris tak ada jalan keluar, motor berdempetan satu sama lain dan Alfi sesekali tersenggol ban motor di sebelahnya.

Barangkali karma karena telah meremehkan hal ini, pikirnya.

Nada dering standar keluar dari saku celananya, Alfi merogoh ponsel dan melihat sms Rengga di layarnya.

 

> `From : Kacrut`
> 
> `Ada penertiban kaki lima, met nunggu ea qaqa.`

Sepertinya ia tak akan sampai di kantor pukul lima.

* * *

 

Ia melirik kumparan jarum jam di arlojinya, pukul delapan malam lebih sepuluh menit. Awal menjejakkan kaki ke luar kantor Rawi, ia merasa terhina karena dianggap amatir; meliput kasus kriminal standar yang bahkan bahasannya sudah ada di mana-mana. Orang yang didatanginya tadi menceritakan kronologis pembegalan sama seperti apa yang korban-korban lain utarakan di media, tidak bervariasi. Tapi, bukannya dia berharap begal menjadi lebih keji atau bagaimana, ia ingin hal yang lain.

Alfi bisa saja pulang atau duduk menunggu selama berjam-jam tadi, mengulur-ulur waktu dengan memandangi pagar taman atau papan reklame sampai akhirnya pulang ke rumah karena dia terlambat menyerahkan hasil liputannya kepada Rawi, tapi akhirnya ia tetap saja harus melaksanakan perintah atasannya—menyebutnya partner terasa sangat congkak. Semakin lama menundanya, semakin ia memikirkannya, dan semakin memikirkannya, semakin keji perintah itu rasanya.

Maka, ia kembali ke tempat itu dan menjumpai satpam. Sekadar mengorek informasi tentang nomor telepon Rawi untuk meminta maaf tidak akan menyakitkan.

Alfi memarkir motornya di lapangan depan kantor, lalu memanggil lelaki yang tengah duduk di pos sembari menonton acara kuis dari televisi tabung kecil. Laki-laki itu lebih pendek dari kelihatannya, ia mengenakan seragam putih-biru dongker khas penjaga keamanan, dengan nama Salim di dada kirinya.

“Pak, mau tanya,” Alfi yang membuka mulutnya pertama kali.

“Tanya apa dek?”

“Pak Rawi udah pulang belum ya?” Iya, ini hanya basa-basi. Ia tidak melihat adanya kendaraan di lapangan parkir, tentu saja laki-laki itu sudah pulang.

“Belum kayaknya, adek ada urusan sama kang Rawi? Udah bikin janji?”

“Masa belum? Ini enggak ada kendaraan pak,”

“Kang Rawi kan enggak bisa pake kendaraan apa-apa, nyetir mobil enggak bisa, motor apalagi. Kalo pulang, biasanya minta saya cegatin angkot,”

Siapa sangka, dibalik sosoknya yang terlihat kapabel dalam segala urusan, laki-laki itu ternyata cukup menggelikan. Alih-alih meremehkan, Alfi menganggapnya sebagai sisi yang menarik.

“Saya magang di sini pak,”

“Oh ... ya udah _atuh, mangga_ masuk aja,”

Dengan rambang, Alfi berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Menjejak ulang tapak yang dia buat siang tadi saat bertemu dengan gadis resepsionis dan laki-laki itu untuk yang pertama kali. Ia menggosok wajahnya sendiri saat membayangkan tampangnya yang kikuk dan gugup. Interaksi kecil tadi menggelitik rasa tertarik Alfi, yang takjub mendapati banyak artikel dan foto tersebar di media berita internet dengan bubuhan nama Rawi Agasthya—tadi dia mengisi ulang baterainya di konter terdekat selama setengah jam sebab, _boy_ , macet karena penertiban PKL jauh lebih parah ketimbang demonstrasi ecek-ecek yang dilakukan teman-temannya di depan gedung rektorat.

Ketika Alfi sampai di depan pintu berkaca buram, dia mengetuknya perlahan lalu membukanya dengan pelan pula. Kepalanya menyembul ke dalam ruangan yang beraroma pinus, ia melihat Rawi tengah menekuri layar komputer ditemani cangkir keramik yang masih mengepulkan asap di sisi kirinya.

“Pak,” Alfi membuka suara,

Rawi mendongak, “Oh. Kenapa Fi?’

“Bapak ... belum pulang?” ia mulai merasa bersalah, jangan-jangan Rawi menunggu laporannya perihal kasus siang tadi.

“Kalau saya udah pulang, saya enggak bakal ada di sini dong,” senyum itu mengembang.

Alfi tertawa pelan, malu. “Maaf pak, saya telat.”

“Dimaafkan,” kali ini dia nyengir lebar. Rawi masih mengetik di komputernya sedang Alfi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. “Tenang aja, saya pulang telat bukan nungguin laporan dari kamu kok,”

“Oh. Terus ini ... gimana?”

“Apanya?”

“Laporan saya,”

“Ya kasih sini, kamu ngapain dari tadi nempel-nempel di pintu sebenernya?”

Alfi beringsut menjauhi pintu kemudian duduk di hadapan Rawi, di atas kursi yang ia duduki tadi siang. Ia meruyak tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan, tulisan tangan rapi yang sejajar garisnya di tiap paragraf. Rawi langsung mengambilnya dan menjengitkan alis, lalu ujung bibinya berkedut.

“Ada yang kurang, pak?”

“Hmm ...” Rawi terlihat seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu. “Udah oke, tapi kamu lupa nulisin jam berapa kamu wawancara. Kesalahan kecil, tapi fatal.” Dia menggores satu baris kalimat yang ditulis Alfi di kertasnya dengan pulpen, “Ini enggak penting.” Katanya. “Enggak jelas, ngawang-ngawang, kurang relevan,” kurang lebih ada lima coretan di lembar pertama.

Alfi tak terima, ia mendapatkan A di matakuliah dasar-dasar jurnalistik. “Tapi pak—“

“Jangan banyak ngeles, kan kamu emang salah. Kalau kamu gabung di divisi yang nanganin kasus politik, mati dicecer Aghni lho kamu nih.”

Alfi membersut, “Ya saya ‘kan baru pak.”

“Karena kamu masih baru, jadi saya kasih tahu,”

“Enggak lagi-lagi deh pak, pemikiran saya kan beda sama bapak yang udah kepala tiga,”

Rawi berdiri, menandakan pekerjaannya sudah selesai. “Mendingan kamu coba belajar lagi sebelum bantu saya. Besok coba kamu cari data soal kriminalitas di angkot Ciroyom-Lembang ya, enggak usah datang ke kantor. Langsung cari aja, kalau udah dapet baru kamu ke kantor. Tapi paling sore tuh jam lima, jangan telat lagi dan jangan lupa tulis tanggalnya.” Ucapnya panjang lebar, “Oh, iya terus ... saya masih dua puluh sembilan. Jangan panggil saya bapak.”

Alfi tak tahu harus menganggap semua ucapannya sebagai ancaman atau peringatan karena toh, dia tetap tersenyum sembari mengatakannya.

* * *

 

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, kembali Alfi harus bergulat dengan kesibukan ganda; mengurusi tugas akhir semester—yang paling membunuh adalah pementasan teater itu!—dan magangnya di cabang stasiun televisi yang sebenarnya sangat melelahkan dan membuat kesabaran menipis dari hari ke hari. Tiga hari yang lalu, Rawi memberinya lima hingga sepuluh lembar kupon pengisian bahan bakar masing-masing seharga dua puluh lima ribu rupiah sebagai bagian dari kompensasi. Tentunya, hal itu tidak membuat kerutan di kening Alfi berkurang.

Ah, tapi ini kampus, ia harus rajin-rajin tersenyum.

“Fi, Alfiandra!” seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi dan berhijab ala masa kani memanggilnya di lobi. Ia membawa sebuah dus makanan khas konsumsi yang dibagikan tiap rapat dan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah dijilid.

Alfi mempercepat langkahnya dari pintu belakang fakultas lalu menyambanginya sembari tersenyum, makin lebar dari sebelumnya. “Kenapa, bu?”

“Tolong kasih tahu ke anak-anak kelas kamu, saya enggak bisa masuk besok. Saya harus ke Jakarta, tugas transkrip data kemarin kumpulin di KM ya. KM kelas kamu tuh siapa sih?”

“Zul, bu,”

“Aih ... wakilnya? Zul ‘kan udah enggak ada,”

“Enggak ada wakil sih, bu , paling PJ aja,”

“Ribet ah, kumpulin sama kamu aja ya,” perempuan itu menepuk sebelah bahunya.

“Iya bu, nanti saya informasikan ke teman-teman.”

Hanya segitu saja yang bisa ia lakukan, berpura-pura bahwa ia mau. Sesungguhnya, dia enggan jika dihadapkan dengan situasi tagih-menagih tugas, rasanya seperti bermain tarik ulur tali dengan anjing. Maafkan mulutnya, tapi ia memang berpikir demikian.

Kelas berikutnya dimulai pukul satu, sekarang masih pukul sebelas. Alfi menaiki tangga hingga lantai dua, ketika ia berniat untuk mengantri di depan lift, ia mengurungkannya. Mengantri akan memperlambat langkahnya, belum lagi kebanyakan yang menunggu lif adalah perempuan. Ia heran, bukankah kebanyakan perempuan mendambakan tubuh yang ramping? Lantas, mengapa mereka berebut naik lif dan bukannya menaiki tangga.

Sampai di lantai empat, ia menyengajakan diri untuk duduk bersandar pada jendela di ruang merokok. Meletakan tas yang dicangklongnya sedari pagi di lantai, tangannya merogoh saku jaket, mengeluarkan satu kotak Marlboro merah. Kembali ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari korek, namun tak ada yang bisa ditemukannya. Ia memasukkan satu batang rokok kembali ke dalam bungkusan dan hendak mengembalikannya ke dalam saku sampai seorang temannya yang bernama Fariz datang dari arah toilet dan menyambar rokoknya.

“Bagi,” laki-laki dengan rambut _undercut_ itu kontan mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya dengan korek.

“Pinjem,” Alfi mengambil korek dan menyucuh rokok. Ia menyesapnya dua kali sebelum berbicara. “Bu Sheila enggak bakal masuk besok,” katanya.

“Oh iya?”

“Iya, tugas kasih ke gue katanya.”

“Oke. _By the way,_ _screening_ anak UKM film udah mau mulai. Lu ke mana aja?”

“Ada kok gue, cuman lagi sibuk sama tugas lain juga,”

“Oh iya, lu magang ya?”

Alfi mengembuskan asap rokoknya keras-keras, “Ampun deh itu soal magang kok kayak seantero fakultas pada tahu sih?”

“Ya orang dari fakultas kita cuma lu doang yang lolos,”

“Astaga. Gue kok jadi ngerasa enggak enak haha,”

Alis Fariz terjinjing, “Ya udah rezeki juga. Kapan-kapan lu ke sekre dong, ngelayap mulu nih bapak jurnalis,”

“Ah, gue capek sama kerjaan ini,”

“Lah kenapa?” Fariz sudah melumatkan rokoknya di atas asbak besar. “Semua orang pengin lho,”

“Bos gue—sebenarnya bukan bos juga, senior gue ya anggap aja gitu, terlalu dewa,”

“Hah? Lu ngomong apaan sih gue enggak ngerti,”

Alfi mencuarkan asap dari hidung, “Jurnalis senior tapi yang paling dasyatnya sih, fotografinya dia. Kayak udah terkenal di mana-mana banget, jadi kalo gue bikin salah dikit aja pasti ketahuan. Gue kira karena adanya di stasiun cabang, ya enggak hebat-hebat amat,”

“Tapi enggak _killer_ ‘kan?”

“Enggak. Baik banget malah, eh tapi enggak tahu juga, kali aja emang bentuk mulut dia begitu,”

“Lu ngomong apa sih Fi?”

Alfi tertawa setengah terbatuk, “Enggak, lupain aja,”

* * *

 

Alfi mengetuk pintu berkaca buram dan tanpa dipersilakan, ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Rawi yang sampai saat ini pun masih menggunakan pengharum yang sama. Ia tidak gagap dalam menutup pintu juga memilah-milah kertas laporannya, ia juga tak pernah lupa untuk mencatatkan tanggal di pojok kiri atas kertasnya dan mengunakan penjepit kertas untuk membagi sesi. Ia pernah mengajukan data dalam bentuk rekaman audio lalu Rawi bilang, dia seorang penulis artikel bukan pengamat tuturan.

Rawi sedang tak menekuri layar komputer, kursinya berbalik ke arah jendela.

“Pak,” Alfi tak bisa menemukan panggilan lain yang bisa ia sematkan untuk lelaki itu.

Rambut Rawi diikat gelung seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu, dagu dan bagian atas bibirnya berwarna kehijauan bekas cukuran tadi pagi. Laki-laki itu tengah mencuarkan asap dari hidungnya, seperti apa yang biasa Alfi lakukan ketika jam istirahat.

Alfi tak sadar tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan menelisik, maka Rawi mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan mahasiswa magang itu. “Hei,” katanya.

“Eh, maaf pak.”

“Kamu kenapa?”

“Saya baru tahu bapak ngerokok,”

“Elektrik kok,” Rawi mengacungkan silinder kecil serupa bolpoin. “ _We’re not on the same ship, yeah?”_ satu ujung bibirnya melengkung.

“Maksudnya?”

“Saya tahu kamu juga merokok, Fi.”

Alfi membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Rawi bisa menduga, apakah dari warna gigi dan bibirnya atau bau tembakau itu benar-benar melesap di udara dan masuk ke sekujur tubuh seperti apa yang dikatakan ibunya? Yang benar saja.

“Emang keliatan ya, pak?”

“Enggak tahu. Tadi saya cuma ngetes kamu kok, eh ngaku sendiri,” tawa itu bagai pijar api yang menyala-nyala, semakin lama semakin besar. “Itu salah satu taktik kalau informan kamu pelit info,” tawanya mulai mereda, digantikan oleh senyum yang sederhana sedang Alfi menahan diri untuk tidak mengubah raut wajahnya. Rawi mengambil bundelan laporan Alfi, lalu menjengitkan alis, “Kamu emang biasa rapi gini ya?”

Alfi tertawa kikuk, “Iya, biar segalanya lebih gampang sih.”

“Maksudnya _clip_ warna-warni ini apa?”

“Itu ... emang dari sananya warna-warni, pak,”

“Oh kirain ada filosofinya apa gimana,” dia tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ikatan rambutnya sedikit udar diterpa embusan AC, “Udah pinter ya kamu sekarang,”

Hidung Alfi melayang, “Kan katanya saya mesti belajar,” ia berjungkat-jungkit menggunakan tumitnya lagi, girang karena satu kalimat pujian. Ia tidak suka dipuji tapi setidaknya, diakui membuat dia merasa lebih baik. “Selanjutnya saya ngapain lagi pak?”

Ujung bibir Rawi melengkung, ia menaruh laporan Alfi di atas tumpukan laporan yang lain. “Temenin saya makan siang, ayo. Saya yang traktir,”

Debaran jantung itu memang nyata dan Alfi tak menganggapnya sebagai bualan.

Cabang Stasiun TV swasta khusus untuk daerah Jawa Barat ini tidak terlalu besar—hanya empat atau lima tingkat—tapi herannya, padat sekali dengan manusia. Sudah ada belasan orang yang dilaluinya selama menuruni tangga dan Rawi menyapa mereka semua satu per satu. Laiknya selebrita, ia tersenyum dan beberapa orang selalu nampak kegirangan—terutama para gadis—ketika menerima senyumannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia sering melakukan hal yang sama tanpa ia sadari.

Kantin itu ukurannya hampir sama dengan tempatnya biasa makan siang di kampus, terdiri atas beberapa meja dan kursi yang memanjang yang mengingatkannya pada laboratorium kimia semasa sekolah dulu. Bedanya, hanya ada satu penjual makanan.

Rawi masuk lebih dulu dan ketika mereka sampai di hadapan penjaga kantin, ia bertanya, “Mau makan apa, Fi?”

“Apa aja deh, pak,”

“Ya udah gih, makan batu di luar,” dia tertawa sebentar. “Bercanda,”

Lelucon itu membuat bibirnya berkerut, “Saya kepengin _chicken mayo_ aja deh, biar enggak ribet,”

“Kamu kok gampang banget _pundung_ sih Fi?”

“Enggak, saya enggak _pundung._ Saya orangnya susah diajak bercanda,”

Dengan itu Rawi tertawa sembari menjeling padanya, tangan besar itu mendarat di pundaknya dan memberinya tepukan pelan. “Jangan terlalu serius, karena kerjaan ini udah cukup bikin stress, kalau kamu terlalu serius bisa-bisa nanti kamu mati muda. Yah, er, paling banter kena gangguan jiwa,”

Alfi tak menggubris celotehannya, ia beringsut menuju meja kosong terdekat dann menaruh bungkusan _sterofoam_ itu di atasnya. Rawi mengikuti dan duduk di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu mengambil menu yang cukup banyak, telur balado, tempe orek, tumis jamur, dan capcay. Semuanya ditata melingkari nasi, terlihat lebih menggairahkan dan jauh dari kesan warung tegal.

Alfi merapal doa sebelum menyantap makanannya dan ia lihat Rawi pun melakukan hal yang sama namun, sedikit berbeda. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan dan menunduk; wajah sejajar dengan permukaan meja. Ketika merunduk, Alfi bisa melihat karet rambutnya yang berwarna kuning pucat mengikat gulungan rambutnya.

Selama makan, Rawi tidak banyak bicara. Jauh berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya ia lakukan—berceloteh tanpa henti mengenai hal-hal _random_ yang tak berkaitan satu sama lain. Karena ini adalah kali pertamanya dia makan bersama Rawi, maka Alfi menyimpulkan ini adalah kebiasaan makan atasannya itu. Mengunyah makanan tanpa bersuara bahkan ia pun tidak membiarkan sendok, garpu, dan piringnya berdenting. Alfi pun memerhatikan bagaimana caranya mengambil cangkir plastik dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan cara dia melap bibirnya dengan potongan tisu. Terlalu rapi dan elegan; mencurigakan.

“Pak,” Alfi mengusiknya setelah melihat Rawi menarih sendok dan garpu di atas piringnay dengan disilangkan, pertanda makan siangnya telah usai.

“Hm?” wajah Rawi terangkat.

“Saya boleh nanya-nanya?”

“Tiap hari juga kamu nanya ini-itu sampai saya pusing,”

“Bukan soal peliputan, pak.”

Rawi menyilangkan kesepuluh jemarinya dan menggunakannya sebagai topangan dagu. “Terus? Soal cewek ya?”

“Bukan,” Alfi memutar bola matanya. “Soal bapak,”

“Saya kenapa?”

 


End file.
